Advances in electronics have led to the development of electronic devices which are sufficiently small, light weight, portable, and economical as to be carried and used virtually everywhere and in virtually any line of work or activity. Examples of such electronic devices include portable personal computers, wireless telephones and communicators, handheld games, and the like. Often times, these portable devices are used and exposed to relatively harsh operating environments, such as outdoor locales, industrial locations restaurants, automobiles, airplanes, and various trade shops, to name a few. While these portable electronic devices are designed to withstand normal wear and tear, they nevertheless are fragile when it comes to contamination by foreign matter, particularly liquids. Even at the most benign locations, such as the home or office, inadvertent and accidental spillage can often lead to damage to such electronic devices.
Electronic devices are susceptible to damage not only from their top surface (i.e. the data entry means or display portions, but also from their side and particularly bottom surfaces. For example, the spilling of a soft drink or other liquid on the same surface upon which the computer is resting, can allow the liquid to flow beneath the computer, whereupon it "wicks up" into the computer by capillary action, through the small crevices between access panels and through screw holes and such in the bottom of the machine.
Another disadvantage in using such relatively small and light weight computers is that their bottom surfaces generally are constructed from a smooth plastic material having a relatively low coefficient of friction. When a so-called "laptop" computer is used in the way its generic name implies, it can very easily slide from the lap of the user and fall and be damaged.
The prior art is replete with various cases and containers to protect portable computers and similar electronic devices while they are in storage and are not being used. However, there has been very little development with respect to the protection of such electronic devices, particularly a small laptop or palmtop type portable computer, while it is in use or at least while it is exposed on a flat work surface or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,574 issued May 25, 1993 to Bo E. Chang, titled "Portable Computer Housing In Combination With A Portable Computer," describes a case having a hinged lid, with all components of the case being formed of a hard, rigid material, the case also providing storage for peripheral components, such as a printer. The Chang case differs substantially from the present invention in several respects. First, the protective holder of the present invention securely contains the electronic device (e.g. portable computer) as it is a unitary, monolithic device constructed from a flexible, resilient plastic material that fits closely about the electronic device. In addition, the present holder does not include a cover or lid to completely enclose a computer for storage when it is not in use, but rather protects the computer to a great extent when the computer is in use. Further, the protective holder of the present invention can remain on a portable computer and be placed in the Chang case for non-operational storage. Moreover, while the Chang case includes various passages for access to various ports on the computer, it does not provide any closure means for the passages, as may be provided with the present holder. Also, the rigid, hard bottom surface of the Chang case is not disclosed to provide any form of high friction, to reduce any tendency for the computer to slide from the lap or other work surface, whereas the high friction bottom surface of the present holder serves well to reduce such slippage. In addition, the protective holder of the present invention is designed to provide the user with a better ergonomical work angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119 issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to Dale Hollingsworth, titled "Carrying Case For Laptop Computer," describes a generally rectangular case having rigid, hard walls with a suspension system therein for cradling a computer therein. The computer cannot be used operatively while contained within the Hollingsworth case. Thus, Hollingsworth provides only a storage device for a personal computer, rather than a protective holder for a portable computer while the computer is in use, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,922 issued on Jan. 23, 1996 to Robert A. Butcher, titled "Portable Computer Carry Case Assembly," describes a case formed of hard, inflexible panels having a hinged lid and a single port or passage in the side of the case for connection of an external power cord to an integrally disposed power supply for the computer. Unlike the present invention, no other passages through the case are provided for access to disc drives, RS-232 ports, and/or for the connection of the computer to any other peripherals. In addition, the Butcher case is sufficiently solid and heavy as to be provided with luggage rollers or wheels, which is well beyond the scope and operational environment of the present holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to Douglas J. Golenz et al., titled "Computer Bag With Side Accessible Padded Compartments," describes another carrying case having a rigid frame with additional flexible panels adapted to enclose a computer completely therein. Most significantly, the Golenz et al. case differs from the protective holder of the present invention because the computer must be removed completely from the case prior to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,754 issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to W. Dale Hollingsworth, titled "Carrying Case For Notebook Computer," describes a rigid case having a resiliently suspended sling therein for holding a computer for transport and storage. The device is substantially similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119 discussed above and does not permit the computer to be operated while contained within the case, unlike the present holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,780 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Douglas C. Miller, titled "Portable Computer Carrying Case," describes a hard case having a plurality of inflatable bladders therein. When the computer is closed within the case, the bladders are somewhat pressurized to provide shock protection for the computer. The Miller case also differs from the present invention in that it does not permit operation of the computer while the computer is enclosed therein, as no access is provided when the case is completely closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 issued on Mar. 4, 1997 to W. Dale Hollingsworth, titled "Folio Carrying Case For A Notebook Computer," describes a case which completely encloses a computer for storage therein and which opens to provide operational access to the stored computer stored therein. While the Hollingsworth case does offer protuberances for supporting the rear of the computer at an angle for working, no high friction coefficient surface is provided to preclude slippage of the case upon a working surface (the foam pads of the protuberances face inwardly to cushion the sides of the computer when it is enclosed in the case, and do not provide any grip for the lower surface of the case) as does the protective holder of the present invention. In addition, the Hollingsworth case does not surround the computer on all sides nor does it provide any access passages for the computer peripherals (computer "mouse," disc access, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,373 issued on May 27, 1997 to Rajendra Kumar et al., titled "Protective Case For Portable Computer," discloses a case which appears to formed from a hard rigid material comprising a bottom portion with a closable lid therefor, a handle member which may be adjusted to lock the lid open relative to the opposite portion of the case, rubber bumpers at the corners of the bottom portion and access openings for computer disc slots, cable attachments, etc. Unlike the protective holder of the present invention, the Kumar et al. case does not provide any closure means for the openings in the lower portion of their case. Further, the present protective holder is formed entirely of a resilient plastic material, as a single, unitary component, with the exception of the closure means for the computer access openings. The use of such resilient material, in combination with ribs and/or rib feet formed on the underside, provide a high friction grip means not disclosed by Kumar et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Douglas D. Carlton et al., titled "Convertible Carrying Case and Work Platform For Small Electronic Devices," describes a tray-like device having shoulder straps and a flexible cover which may be rolled to provide a cushion between the user of a computer contained in the tray, and the tray itself. Unlike the protective holder of the present invention, the Carlton et al. case does not provide any access openings for the installation or removal of the computer discs, peripheral cables, etc., and as the Carlton et al. case is adapted to be supported about the neck and/or shoulders of the user, no high friction grip means is provided for the underside of the tray, whereas the present holder includes such high friction grip means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,484 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Daniel J. Fleming, titled "Laptop Computer Encasement device Adapted For Printer," describes a closable case formed of hard, rigid panels for storing a small computer as well as a number of computer peripherals (printer, modem etc.) and is provided with passages for cables and the like. Unlike the protective holder of the present invention, the Fleming case does not provide a holder that fits snugly about a personable computer and which is constructed with access openings for computer discs and the like, nor is it provided with a bottom surface having a high coefficient of friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,265 issued on Sep. 9, 1997 to Ron E. Lutz et al., titled "Portable Workstation Housing," describes a computer enclosure formed of hard, rigid panels comprising a lid having side portions depending therefrom and a bottom portion with vertically extending sides when the lid is raised, in order to provide complete access to the computer. In contrast, the protective holder of the present invention encloses all sides and the bottom of the computer. Moreover, unlike the present invention, the Lutz et al. case does not include access openings for access to disc slots, peripheral cable ports, and the like, nor does it provide a bottom surface having a high coefficient of friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,993 issued on Nov. 4, 1997 to Kwang-ho Song, titled "Multipurpose Cover For A Notebook Personal Computer," describes a rectangular case which may be formed of a resilient material comprising access passages for cables and the like and closure means therefor. However, the Song cover differs from the present holder in that it comprises a complete enclosure having a cover which when the cover is opened, the computer is only partially enclosed. In contrast, the protective holder of the present invention is lidless, thereby providing access to the top of the computer at all times. In addition, the present protective holder comprises access openings for insertion of computer discs and the like. Further, while Song describes rubber bumpers or struts extending from the bottom of the case, they cannot provide a non-skid means for the device when it is resting upon the lap of a user, as "laptop" computers are intended to be used, by definition. The present protective holder provides a bottom surface having a high coefficient of friction which extends across substantially the entire lower surface of the holder, to provide extensive grip for the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,090 issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Scott Vermillion et al., titled "Carrying Case For Electronic Equipment," describes a case having a sling within the case, to support a computer. Unlike the protective holder of the present invention, the Vermillion et al. case does not allow a computer to be used while held therein. In addition, the Vermillion et al. case does not offer any openings for access to communication and cable ports, disc drive slots, etc., nor does it provide a high friction coefficient bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,534 issued on Dec. 4, 1990 to Michael D. Nelson et al., titled "Multimeter Holster," and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,471 issued on Apr. 21, 1992 to George L. McCain et al., titled "Multimeter Holster," both illustrate designs for a multimeter holster wherein a multimeter is enclosed about its four sides and bottom. However, neither holster provides openings along the sides for access to communication and cable ports, disc drive slots, and the like, not is either holster designed with an desirable ergonomical work angle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,435 issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to Steven T. Kaneko et al., titled "Multimeter Holster," illustrates another design similar to those of the Nelson et al. and McCain et al. designs discussed above. While an access opening is shown in one end of the design, but no closure means is illustrated for the opening, as provided in the present invention. Also, while finger grips are shown in the bottom surface of the design, no relatively deep rib feet are provided to serve as a high friction coefficient, nor is the holster designed having a desirable ergonomical work angle, as provided in the protective computer holder of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,074 issued on Feb. 8, 1994 to Steven M. Collins, titled "Combined Laptop Computer With Cellular Telephone And Carrying Case Therefor," illustrates an apparently hard and rigid case having a series of compartments therein, one of which is shown holding a computer. The case is much larger than the laptop computer illustrated therein, as opposed to the present holder which closely fits about the computer. The rigid, hard lid of the Collins case renders it unsuitable for laptop use, while the present holder is well adapted for such use, as well as the table or desktop use.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,901 issued on May 17, 1994 to Peter G. Dulka et al., titled, "Laptop Computer Case," illustrates a case having a top and a bottom portion which may be secured together to enclose a computer completely therein. No access openings are shown in any of the views, nor is any non-skid surface indicated, as provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,978 issued on Aug. 8, 1995 to Bruce Willard et al., titled "Laptop Computer Case," illustrates a carrying bag having several different compartments therein. Unlike the protective holder of the present invention, the bag forms a complete enclosure about the computer, does not show any access openings, and does not appear to have a high friction coefficient surface.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,657 issued on Aug. 29, 1995 to Carl J. Ledbetter et al., titled "Test Tool Holster," illustrates a device similar to the designs of the '534, '471, and '435 U.S. Design Patents respectively to Nelson et al., McCain et al., and Kaneko et al., discussed further above. The design illustrates an open top and one open end, as well as finger grip depressions in the lower surface thereof, but no relatively deep rib feet are provided in the lower surface to serve as grip means on an underlying surface, nor is the holder designed having a desirable ergonimical work angle, as provided by the protective holder of the present invention.
PCT Application No. WO 97/19006 published on May 29, 1997 to A. F. Akins, Inc., titled "Cover For A Laptop Or Notebook Computer," describes a multiple piece device formed of thin and flexible sheet material having no particular volumetric shape of its own which must be secured to the computer by additional attachment means (hook and loop material). In addition to the Akins cover being a multi-piece device, it does not include a high friction coefficient means for the bottom of the cover for the precluding slippage of the cover on an underlying surface, as opposed to the protective holder of the present invention.
Finally, PCT Application No. WO 97/34215 published on Sep. 18, 1997, titled "Holder For A Portable Computer, Especially A Laptop Or A Notebook," describes a case apparently formed of rigid, hard sheet material having elastomer corner supports for cushioning the computer and peripherals housed within the device and a laterally opening lid to provide complete closure of the computer therein. In contrast to the protective holder of the present invention, the case does not offer any lateral openings for accessing computer ports or disc drive slots is disclosed, nor is any high coefficient frictional surface apparent for the bottom of the case.
Despite the developments of the prior art, a need still exists for a protective holder for an electronic device which fits snugly about the bottom and side surfaces of the electronic device in such manner that the device is protected from any liquid spillage which may occur on the working surface, and also shielded from other damage, such as dirt, scratches etc. Such a protective holder also should have bottom surface configured with a higher rear base and which is characterized as being able to provide a high friction interface between the holder and the underlying lap or other working surface as well as offering an ergonomically desirable work angle. Additionally, such a protective holder should offer the option of openings for accessing cable ports, floppy disks and the like and should have means for quickly and conveniently closing such openings. Further, such a protective holder should be capable of being maintained about the electronic device while the electronic device is stored in a conventional carrying case.